Humor? Romance? Feh! How about a curse?
by Chibi Muse-chan
Summary: Humor? Romance? (gags) how about some death? Possibly a curse? Read, find out, and flame at will! WAIT! There is a moral to this story?: People Shouldn't Be Punished For Their Parents Sins, or they end up very bitchy!
1. Life Sucks

** Chapter Number One: Life Sucks.  
**

**

* * *

**

**  
_"I'm trapped! Where am I? Why am I? Wait, back to the point! Kami-Sama! Please, someone...... please...... SAVE ME DAMN IT!"_**

**__**

**_

* * *

_**

With that, the dreaming hanyou bolted wide awake, which hurt a lot considering he's sleeping in a tree "Wha.... What was that? Who was the girl? Why did she need help? Why do I want to help her?!" The teen-aged hanyou was baffled, his silver hair flowing in the wind (and his ears twitching a lot!) '_What an odd dream..._'  
  
"HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!" okay maybe it wasn't ALL dream "Fucking eh! Get the hell away from me!!! You bakas!!!!"  
  
And boy, does she have a mouth on her!  
  
The hanyou listened to every second, not wanting to get involved but still curios.  
  
There were a few more noises that would match that of bones breaking, blood splattering on the trees and a _VERY _girly scream of terror.  
  
Assuming the girl to be dead, and with a small ping of guilt that he hadn't helped her, just when he was about to settle back down to sleep...  
  
"HA! Teach you to mess with me you bastards!" There was the girl's voice again!  
  
"What the..." finally deciding this is worth investigation, the hanyou jumped from his perch in the tree, towards the noise...

* * *

"Whew, those guys were all muscle and no brain!" Said a girl to herself with a slight snicker/giggle. She had long black hair with a kinda red shine to it, and an odd kind of creepy brown eyes. "Well, I better get going!" she said, with one last glance at the unconscious idiots behind her, before setting out towards the nearest town.

* * *

When the hanyou made it to where the noise had been, it wasn't pretty; there was NO girl, but about six or seven bloody unconscious grown men with a LOT of broken bones, did I mention these guys had A LOT of muscle? Guess not. ==  
  
Well back to the point, '_could that girl have done this? NO WAY! Girls are weaklings! Especially human girls!_'  
  
What a naïve fool...

* * *

"No food, no water, no place to sleep, did I mention NO food??! Food, food, food, food... aww damn it! I ain't gonna get food standing here complaining!" the girl with the odd brown eyes said to herself. "Kami-Sama I need to stop talking to myself!!!"  
  
With that, the girl headed into the town (that just happened to be a few yards in front of her), to look for a job.  
  
=many crappy, shitty, and stupid minutes later=  
  
"OH BLOODY HELL! I am NOT, I repeat, NOT going to wear THIS!!!!" the girl said, gesturing towards the pink and ELECTRIC PINK, skimpy mini-skirted, hardly hiding any breast shirted dress she was wearing, while pulling on her hair in frustration. Which by the way, was now instead of being let loose and wild (and quite dirty and un-brushed I might add) was now brushed and in double braids.  
  
"You ARE going to wear it if you want to keep this job!" the 'boss' said.  
  
'I knew I shouldn't have got a job as a waitress!' she thought in spite.  
  
"So wench, what is your name anyway? I can't just call ya wench, now can I?" Mr. Boss guy said (A/N I am not a very creative chibi, so sue me!)  
  
"Oh! Sorry, my name is-" the creepy eyed girl was interrupted by a high pitch scream. "What the fuck?"

* * *

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! IT'S A DEMON!!!! AHHHHHHHH!!!!" a rather squeamish villager screamed at the top of his lungs... which was LOUD... and high pitched...

* * *

"A demon? SORRY Mr. BOSS GUY, I GOTTA GO, I'LL BE RIGHT BACK!!!!" yelled Ms. Creepy eyes as fast as a cheerleader on caffeine, as she ran at top speed out of the diner (and grabbed a few dumplings on her way out).  
  
"What just happened......?" Mr. Boss Guy said to no one in particular...

* * *

"Great, just BLOODY GREAT! A fucking, stupid, idiot, baka, asshole, butt licking, shit head of a bastard demon has to show up in the baka village I show up in! JUST MY LUCK!!!" the creepy eyed girl yelled as she ran to where the 'demon' was.

* * *

"Awww, crap! I knew I should've worn a hat!" a particular hanyou said as the villagers either threw rocks at him, or ran and screamed their bloody heads off, both of which hurt ALOT!  
  
"Kuso! I could bat away the stones if they weren't screaming so fcking loud!!!!!"  
  
"DEMON!" said a familiar voice (no, not the squeamish one).  
  
'_That voice..._'  
  
"HELLO!? Anyone there?! Yo, DEMON!"  
  
"Huh...?"  
  
"Gee, that was intelligent, baka."  
  
'_That girl... it's that girl! The one who wanted help!_'  
  
"You're..."  
  
"I'm what, demon?" she said, a twitch starting to form on her eye, as glared so hard it would probably freeze hell over.  
  
"You're that girl..." the 'demon' (coughhanyoucough) said.  
  
"Yes we all know I'm a girl, now what of it?" a small vein was now popping as she spoke.  
  
At this point he noticed her attire, and blushed, his eyes lingering on certain places.  
  
At this, the girl started growling, "You HENTAI!!!!"  
  
"Huh....?" The 'demon' looked up right into her fist, I don't think she likes hentais....  
  
(A/N Bree: who does?)  
  
And then the poor bastard got a knee to where the sun don't shine....  
  
After five minutes of being beaten to a bloody pulp, the creepy, odd eyed girl decided that he was in a sufficient amount of pain.  
  
"Owww...." Was all that escaped the hanyou's mouth.  
  
"Teach you to look there, ya perv!"  
  
"I'm not the one who decided to wear a skimpy pink dress!" the hanyou countered, gathering his wits.  
  
At this, the girl's head and a tomato looked a lot alike, "Well neither did I! Mr. Boss Guy said I had to wear it!"  
  
"And what would your job be? A whore maybe?"  
  
Now he didn't know a girl could turn such a dark scarlet shade, or that this time it wasn't ALL out of embarrassment, poor soul....  
  
"I'm a bloody waitress you idiot!!!! Like I would lower myself to YOUR standards!"  
  
"What the fuck is that supposed to mean??!!!"  
  
"You really are stupid, aren't you?!"  
  
Meanwhile ALL the villagers looked on at the verbal fight going on between Ms. Creepy Eyes and Mr. 'DEMON'. (A/N HANYOU!! There I said it! Ha! That felt good!)

* * *

"-You lizard eating bastard!!!!"  
  
"Look who's talking, ya fcking little faggot of a slut!!"  
  
Now for all he was worth the hanyou could not think of a better comeback then; "I am NOT a faggot!"  
  
"Oh, so you're a slut?" she asked.  
  
"What do you think? You little son of a bitch!"  
  
"That really wasn't a good comeback, considering that my mom IS a bitch." _'and I'm a tomboy, but hell if i'm telling HIM that!_'  
  
"Well- wait, what do you mean by that?"  
  
"Bakana!" she said while making aggravated hand movments, "Whatever, I need to get back to the bloody point, you, me, death duel, Now."  
  
"What the hell...?"  
  
"God you're annoying! Listen, I have to kill you, and soon, so fucking get ready for attack!"  
  
"Ha! Weak wench, you're a human, you'll never be able to beat me!" his comment was met with a punch to the face. A HARD punch to the face.  
  
"Shut up and fight." She followed up her sentence by kicking him in the shins.  
  
"Wha- Why do you want to fight me so fuking badly?" he said while blocking a blow to the stomach.  
  
"Because you're a bloody stupid demon, I HAVE to kill you! I don't got much choice!" she said throwing another kick at him.  
  
"What the hell do you mean by that?" he asked, blocking the kick.  
  
"I just don't!! I am bound by my word!! I have to kill you, Demon!!" she said before biting his arm.  
  
Finally getting annoyed with the odd eyed girl's antics, he grabbed both of her arms, spun her around so that her back was facing his stomach, with her arms crossed over her chest and him holding her still... which wasn't easy....(and yes, she let go of his arm by then)  
  
"Awww crap! Please let me go, it isn't smart to try and stop me any other way than simply killing me." She said, trying and failing to get free.  
  
"What do you mean by that 'bound to your word' crap?"  
  
"Fine, you're not letting go, and I have about five minutes before I kill you quite brutally. I have to kill ALL demons within my reach, meaning I have to kill all demons that are either within the city, village or basically anywhere near me."  
  
He squeezed her slightly harder "That isn't what I asked, I asked why?"  
  
She sighed "I am bound by my word to kill all demons in my reach..."  
  
At this he chuckled a bit "Oh but wench, I ain't a demon."  
  
It was finally Ms. Odd eyes turn to be confused "Huh...?"  
  
"I am a hanyou."  
  
'_So that's why I haven't gone all red eyed homicidal chick on him yet...._'  
  
Meanwhile, with the villagers....  
  
"My, my, they went from verbal war, to physical war, to hugging! I swear kids these days...!"

* * *

"Ummm... could you let go?" the girl said noticing how close they were with a slight blush.  
  
Noticing the same thing he blushed furiously and released her as if he had been burned by her touch.  
  
"Well... I am VERY sorry for the confusion, I thought you to be a FULL demon sorry, half breed or should I call you halfy?"  
  
"My name is InuYasha!! Not 'halfy'!!"  
  
"Bobs better!" she chirped.  
  
twitch cracks knuckles twitch.........  
  
CRASH!!  
  
BOOM!!!!  
  
"AHHHH I DIDN'T MEAN IT!!!! YIKES! WATCH WHERE YOU THROW THOSE BOULDERS!!!!! CRAP!!!!!! What nice claws you have. SHIT YOU GOT A TEMPER ON YA!!!"  
  
CRASH  
  
"OWWWWWW!! I STILL SAY BOBS BETTER!!!!!"  
  
BOOM  
  
"This is gonna hurt...."  
  
Meanwhile  
  
"Well their back to physical war... I swear kids these days are going to be the death of me...."

* * *

=30 minutes of pain for Ms. Odd eyes later and after they got kicked out of the village=  
  
"Ow, ya know you REALLY didn't need to hit so damn hard!!!!" The girl said. (she's changed out of that horrid pink skimpy dress and is now wearing GI pants and a tight shirt that has a pic of a cow and saws "Warning: MOOdy in mornings" her hair still kinda brushed, but NO more double braids!)  
  
"Oh stop complaining, wench." InuYasha ordered her.  
  
"Whatever, _BOB_!! I'll complain all I fcking want! _BOB_."  
  
"Stop calling me bob, wench!!"  
  
"I MIGHT, IF ya stop calling me wench."  
  
"What else am I to call you!??"  
  
"Oh yeah! I never told you my name! My name is-" she was once again cut off except this time she cut herself off, "Did you hear that to?"  
  
"Duh, my ears are better then your baka human ears!"  
  
"This isn't the time to fight, you baka." She whispered snippily at him.  
  
"Bwahahahahahahahaha...etc. so if it isn't the little human, how is your curse coming? It is so fun watching you face it, what was that curse again, little one? That is a command you know." A male voice from high above them said obviously highly amused.  
  
At the sound of THAT voice ALL the life left her eyes "I am bound to my word, if it costs my life." She growled out.  
  
"And?" the voice pressed on.  
  
"I swore to follow your every command even if it kills me."  
  
"What else?"  
  
"I deserve this as punishment for my parent's sins." She looked well, how to put it? If looks could kill EVERYONE within a hundred yard radios would be six feet under.  
  
"Good girl."  
  
InuYasha looked on quite surprised that the spunky, kind of bitchy...etc girl he met is acting like... an abused puppy!  
  
"What have you swore to do in my absence?" the voice asked.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Awww no fun, oh well, how's the swear to 'kill all those silly willy demons' going?" When he said that last part he said it in a childish voice that sounded slightly of the now Ms. Dead eyes aka Ms. Odd eyes voice but younger, it made InuYasha want to vomit.  
  
"Sixty-seven dead since last time." The deadness in her voice made InuYasha want to kill this man for turning her into THIS, even if he hated her no one should sound like that.  
  
The man 'tsk'ed "Last time it was two-hundred, what is different this time?"  
  
"This time you only gave me a week and two days last time I had a month and three days."  
  
"What happens when you fail to fulfill I promise?"  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Yes, I KNOW that, but what happens if you try not to?"  
  
'_You know ALL of this! You jerk!_' "Pain. Lots of pain. Then the redness comes, I black out, I wake up, my promise fulfilled, and most of the time, half dead and covered in blood, whether or not it be MY blood."  
  
"Aww my heart bleeds for you. What is this? You have a little friend?" he said with a sick grin on his face.  
  
'_He's planning something, again_...'  
  
"No." she said simply "He is no friend. Just a stupid, pathetic fool."  
  
To be continued  
  
(A/N 23 PAGES! I THINK I'M GONNA DIE NOW! THIS IS SOOOO HARD!!!!!)


	2. Author Note

_**(AN Okay, so this isn't a chapter, I want you to vote, I DO have the next chapter done, but I WONT update till I have at least 5 votes, as to what you're voting for; will Miss. Creepy eyes, A. Be a OC (Original Character) or B. Kagome. Now, if it's Kagome, I apologize for her OOC (Out Of Character) behavior, and I'll make sure to have her act more like Kagome. If it's she's an OC well, she'll mostly act the way she has so far in the story, k?) **_


	3. I Like Candy

(A/N Original Character won!!! And I FINALLY thought of a name for her too!! First I wanted to name her Dusk, then I crossed that out and went to Baby ) and found Nariko, which means Thunder, then I didn't like THAT name, so I looked up A LOT of Japanese names and out of the BIG list I made, I had my sister bree decide, she liked the name Seiko, which means "Force, Truth...etc" so her name is Seiko )

* * *

Awww shoot!!!! I almost forgot AGAIN I need to do a disclaimer!!! Disclaimer: I have three reasons why I do not own InuYasha #1. I'm NOT creative enough to make a Manga! #2. I wouldn't be here #3. If I owned anything why would I need a disclaimer?

* * *

**Chapter number two: I like candy!  
  
It hurt InuYasha to hear her say that, she sounded so... somber and honest... '_Why does it hurt so much to hear her say that...?_'  
  
"Oh? Really now?" the cold male voice asked, once again VERY amused.  
  
"Yes."  
  
The asshole, as InuYasha decided to dub the voice, chuckled "My, my, my..."  
  
InuYasha, finally deciding to talk, well, talked! "Is that all you say?!" he growled out. OK maybe he didn't talk, he growled, so what?  
  
"InuYasha," the girl who's name we STILL don't know said in a warning manor, "This isn't someone you should use your crappy sarcasm on!"  
  
"Oh? So you're worried about your 'un-friend's safety?" the cold voice laughed out that last sentence.  
  
"No, but his pathetic adept on sarcasm annoys me." '_That, and I REALLY don't need a pissed off YOU on my ass!_'  
  
The man laughed again, "Do you hate this hanyou? Or simply dislike? You have me interested now."  
  
"Dislike." She replied simply. "I haven't had enough time to hate, but if given the chance, I am almost certain I would."  
  
That stung InuYasha, '_she would hate me...? WAIT! Why do I care!? I don't really like her either!_'  
  
"Oh? Then I have a new command for you," if possible the cold voice sounded even MORE amused.  
  
"That being...?" she asked, getting just a TAD pissed.  
  
"I order you to stay within five yards of this hanyou at ALL times!" after this statement he cracked up laughing, and his voice slowly disappeared into the night "Till next time, Seiko."  
  
"THAT BASTARD!!! I SWEAR SOMEDAY I AM GOING TO KILL HIM!!!!!!!!!" the odd eyed girl now known as Seiko ranted, "That stupid BAKA why the fucking hell does he make me re-say that stupid fucking curse EVERYTIME we meet, it's getting SOOO FUCKING ANNOYING!!!!!"  
  
"You... you dislike me?"  
  
"No shit Sherlock! Of course I dislike YOU; you're an idiot, you're a jerk, you SUCK, you're the stupid reason I lost my job AND got kicked out of town! You smell, literally! AND you just fucking learned my curse!!!! That asshole who just left is what happens when some one learns my curse!!!" '_especially bad since he (he meaning the voice) learned my curse before I learned it!_'  
  
"I'm not like THAT guy!!!" InuYasha protested.  
  
"Doubtful." She commented dryly.  
  
Right then InuYasha and a kicked puppy, looked A LOT alike.  
  
"Whatever, we'd better go." She said, giving up. '_What a loser. But a cute loser! What the hell??! Why the fuck did I just think THAT?_'  
  
After InuYasha finally got over his little "kicked puppy" look, he came up with a (coughStupidcough) comeback; "Why would I want to go with YOU?! I am SO out of here! Bye Miss Creepy eyes!!"  
  
"Did you listen to one word that guy said? Whatever, ya know, I DO have a name! Baka!" Seiko sighed, getting tired.  
  
And so, InuYasha did the one dumbest thing he could have done... he ran more than five yards away from Seiko...  
  
"See! That old fart had NO evect what so ever! All talk, and no-" at that point InuYasha was cut off, no not by Seiko, or even the cold voice, no it appears the Hanyou is now flying backwards full speed, towards Seiko.  
  
He landed on top of her with a "CRASH!"  
  
Current state of our two main characters: InuYasha is on top of Seiko, their faces are but inches apart, and their eyes locked.  
  
And then a squirrel landed on InuYasha's, and their lips met...  
  
Entranced by the moment for only about six seconds, Seiko, (after the six seconds were up) slapped our poor Hanyou so hard he went flying into a tree...!  
  
"YOU STUPID PERVERT!!!!!!" Seiko screamed, blushing an interesting color pink, "YOU FUCKNG ASSHOLE!!!"**

**Seiko did NOT like the way the bloody butterflies in her stomach just went psycho when he was on top of her...**

**End Chapter**

**(A/N I KNOW it's short, but I'M short on time. I'm home schooled, so I have school all year round, my sister (who lives in San Francisco!!) is getting pissed at me to get better grammar, so SHE'S giving me grammar lessons (through mail and E-mail) and dad wants us (me and my sisters) to do A LOT more work 'round the house, sooo I have NO time, I'll update when I can, but that ain't often... SORRY!!!!!)**


	4. Author Note

**Sorry peoplez, i wont be back on the computer till the end next year, see ya then. bye.**


	5. So What?

**Chapter Number Three: So What?**

**  
_DISCLAIMER!_**

"I wish you'd shut up."

"I wish YOU'D shut up!"

"Idiot."

"Bitch"

"Jerk."

"Asshole."

"Fuck off."

"Idiot."

"Repeats I win!"

Seiko growled in frustration at the fact that that damn _half_ demon had managed to outsmart her, "…Jerk…"

The Idiot, as Seiko liked to call him, laughed and shrugged.

"How can you laugh at a time like this! I'm stuck with an idiot like YOU!"

"What? You think _I'm_ happy with this!"

"WELL, with a pervert like you, I'd say you like it!"

And once again, the fighting started….

"I wish you'd stop existing."

"I wish YOU'D stop existing!"

"Fuck off."

"Bitch."

"Idiot."

"Jerk."

"Asshole."

"Bitch."

"Repeats! I win!"

"Damn you…" The Hanyou may have beaten her once, but this time, she was the victor!

"Whatever, there's a hot spring a little farther that way, I'm going to take a bath." Seiko started walking when she turned giving Inuyasha the meanest glare she'd ever given, "_Peek and **Die**_"

Inuyasha gulped, Seiko was _scary_ when she wanted to be!

There's that and the fact that all she had to do was promise she'd kill him and it wouldn't matter what either of them wanted, in the end he if not both of them would end up dead.

…unless of course she broke the curse…

The half Youkai had dried to think of a way to break it many times in the past few days but the only thing that sounded like it would work is if something, some kind of emotion perhaps, was strong enough. Maybe, just maybe, if she had enough will to break it…

But what kind of emotion is that strong?

Well, there's that theory and than there's the idea of simply cutting her throat. Hey if she lives she can't promise things anymore 'cause her vocal cords will be damaged.

At this point they had reached the hot spring, so the hanyou did the normal course of actions: Find the closest tree to the hot springs, sit on the side of it opposite the hot spring, shut his eyes and try to relax.

Neither of them want what happened last time to happen again(Especially since this time they might not be as lucky.), Seiko had been in the water swimming around and Inuyasha had been as far away as possible. Unfortunately, since they only needed to be one more _inch_ away from each other to start flying towards each other, when Seiko swam that tiny-winy inch away, they indeed start flying, lucky for both of them Seiko managed to kick him in the face instead of landing on top of him drag him a few feet closer to the spring before hopping in.

"Wimpy Hanyou?"

"Yes, Stupid Girl?"

"I forgot my towel…"

Inuyasha growled, "WHAT!"

"Oh shut up Silly Pup, it's easily solved, you storm back to camp with me following and you grab my towel and toss it to me and we come back! No problem."

It didn't turn out that simple when half way back to camp Inuyasha heard a muffled scream, and turned around to find Seiko was no longer behind him…

"Stupid Girl?"

Silence…

"Shit..."


	6. Chapter Titles Are For Losers

**Chapter Number Four: Chapter titles are for losers…**

Last time: It didn't turn out that simple when half way back to camp Inuyasha heard a muffled scream, and turned around to find Seiko was no longer behind him…

"Stupid Girl?"

Silence…

"Shit..."

Now: That was all he managed to get out of his mouth before he went flying. Through trees! I mean, ow!

Seiko was confused, one second she was walking behind the 'Wimpy Hanyou' the next she was being carried off at high speeds…

Getting her wits about her she did the only thing she could do at this point. Bite the hand covering her mouth, hard.

The guy yowled in pain and released her. Seiko did a quick estimate as to how far from camp she was, Inuyasha would probably be coming at her at very high speeds…

'_Well, when you can't stop him… Lighten the blow!_' with her trademark smirk as she grabbed her capture as a human shield just in time to be run through by a certain Hanyou.

He crashed into her with on 'Umph!' and they tumbled to the ground.

This was when she realized her currant dressing status…

"PERVERT! HENTAI! JERK! IDIOT! **PERVERT!**" She slammed him into a near by tree as she hid behind her own.

"Ow! It's not _my fault _the Stupid Girl got kidnapped! Where the hell is the bastard anyway?" she silently pointed to the corpse, "What the-? How'd that happen!"

"That's what happens when we get to far away from each other, you simply gain speed so I decided to use him as a human shield."

Inuyasha winced mentally, it was a pretty sight, and now he smelled like the guys blood to boot!

Seiko at her own considerations, this guy should **not** have been be able to sneek up on _her_… she leaned down and started to search the corpse.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha asked with a raised eyebrow, half expecting her to say 'Looking for his wallet, I could use the cash'.

"This guy was able to _sneak up_ on **_me_**." Seiko seemed to be speaking more to herself than Inuyasha.

"So? What's the big deal?"

"Think about it Dumbass, you don't spend more than half your life hunting _full-blooded_ demons without gaining an acute sense for your surroundings or at _least_ making enemies. Whoever this guy is, he is not your average kidnapper." Finding nothing of use on the corpse she stood up and started marching towards camp, Inuyasha followed, keeping his eyes on the ground so as to provide her with _some_ privacy.

_**End Chapter**_

_**(A/N: Short, I know, I'm SORRY! I'll update more often! (hopefully…) It's just, I started college this semester and since then everything has been so hectic! I'll try and update some other fics too! Tell ya what, if you vote on which fic it will be, I'll update that one.)**_


End file.
